fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Struggle in the Rain
Crusher of Bone, Claude the Destroyer Pounding rain blanketed the entire valley of Rhynos, hub of Exia's operations. Sanjo felt the cool streams of rain water run down his face in droves, it was almost cleansing. His vision was left a bit blurry as he focused on his enemy through the sheet of torrential downpour. The young man remained silent before his towering enemy, new questions had replaced the old ones but he didn't expect much out of inquiry in this place. Claude's glare remained focused on the wizard saint in turn. His lips softly pursed and body, deathly still, the two stood silently before one another for but a few moments longer. Whoever made the next move could control this battle or easily lose it in the face of their own vanity. An equal bout, a clash of two great forces, caution was, beyond all else, crucial. "What was the...point?" Claude narrowed his eyes calmly at Sanjo, "To obtain a certain device, well, something of an artifact. Our master had to go to extreme lengths. Worry not, the Pergrande tournament bears no relation to the events." "I do like direct answers. Beating around the bush can be, " Sanjo said, taking a small step forward, " very, very annoying in its' own way." His eyes scanned the area around them, nothing but forest and vegetation for miles out. No bystanders and a little if any collateral damage, at least some things worked out for the better. "At this moment, you seem to have the eyes of a killer," Claude said softly. "It's an entertaining thing yet strange for someone of your stature. It speaks of treachery in combat and of--" "I'm not here to chat, Claude, cut the nonsense, " Sanjo snapped, cutting off his opponent. His glare upon the man only intensified. "There's no such thing as fair in a fight. Kill or be killed, this is the only law in the world once swords are drawn." Claude clenched his fists as there was a spike in magical power between them. A shift in the air ripped through the woods, the time was now. Sanjo threw off his white jacket to the muddy, wet ground. On its' back was the crest of the wizard saints in all its' glory and history. "I'm gonna have to beat a few more answers out of yo--" Sanjo stopped as he suddenly watched a glowing fist erupt into his stomach. Shocked eyes and quick breathes were all he could muster in that moment as he felt the fist grind into his abdomen. "Shit!" Sanjo felt himself rocket back into the air, smashing through rows upon rows of trees. The Golden Lion sailed like a ball through the forest leaving a trail of agony and destruction as he soon hit the ground tumbling out of control, his mind thrown into an erratic melody of pain. He slammed into a final tree trunk and found himself laid out across the ground under the massive tree's branches. "Mother of god," Sanjo moaned in pain, raising himself to his knees. Suddenly, he felt a twitch in his stomach and fell on all fours as he belched blood and vomit onto the murky, forest trail beneath him. "I cannot get hit by whatever the fuck that was again like that, " he warned himself. All Sanjo could see was red as pain surged through his body. What sorcery was this, this magic did not match anything in his mind, how could he get hit like that? Questions and half-baked strategies flew through his mind as he gasped for air. If he didn't use whatever he could, this battle would be the end of him. Category:Zicoihno Category:Chronicles of a Mage